The Return of Umbrella
by marthG12
Summary: Chapter 3 posted First Live Selection: Melfina says that they should find away out of Fred's palace. But on the other hand, Gene suggests that they should find out what Fred has to do with this company. You decide what they should do. R
1. Prolouge

Return of Umbrella  
  
  
  
This is my first fanfic. I am a REALLY big fan of Resident Evil and Outlaw Star. I decided to write this story because nobody ever wrote a crossover of Resident Evil and Outlaw Star. PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU. DON'T SEND FLAMES. Instead send advice to help me with my story. Since this is summer, I will try to add chapters at least once a week. And like everyone say R&R.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star or Resident Evil. Outlaw Star belongs to Sunrise and Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.  
  
  
  
Prologue: Umbrella Returns  
  
  
  
In the year 2003, Umbrella incorporated main facility in Gavle; Sweden was infiltrated by Chris and Clare Redfield. They were siblings and were with the Special Tactics and Rescue Service (in shorter terms, S.T.A.R.S.) before everyone in the service separated. This event occurred because the members of S.T.A.R.S. have all encountered the horrible experiments by the fake pharmenumical Umbrella Company.  
  
It all started in the Arklay Mountains of Raccoon City. There were people and pets reported missing in Raccoon Forest, at the foot of the mountains. Days later, corpses of people and animals were found. These corpses were classified as the missing people and pets of Raccoon City. After an autopsy, there was proof that each of the corpses had died from blood loss from holes in their bodies. These holes were proven to be bite marks of humans. There was a suspicion of cannibalism in the forest. The S.T.A.R.S. team Bravo was sent to the forest to investigate what was happening in the forest. They never came back. So the Alpha team had to be sent to retrieve the Bravo team and help with the investigation. In this team there was Albert Wesker, the leader of Alpha, Chris and Clare Redfield, Jill Valentine, and Brad Vickers (A.N: I've forgotten the other teammates). As they went through the forest, zombie dogs chased them into a mansion in the forest. They soon find out that Ozwell Spencer, the owner and the founder of Umbrella, owned this mansion. They also find out that this was one of the facilities where Umbrella experiments on B.O.Ws (Bio- Organic-Weapons). And one of these B.O.Ws was codenamed Tyrant-001 also a virus called the T-Virus. This virus was the thing that was making people and animals to monsters. The S.T.A.R.S. team destroys the mansion, prevents the T-Virus from spreading, finds out that Albert Wesker has injected himself with a special T-Virus, kills Tyrant, finds the survivors of the Bravo team, and escape. A year later, everyone in Raccoon City has turned into zombies, but Jill Valentine, a S.T.A.R.S member that was in the Arklay Mountain incident is a survivor and tries to get out of the city, but is followed by a B.O.W codenamed Nemesis. The monster injects her with the T-Virus and knocks her out. While she was resting, a new recruit for the S.T.A.R.S, Leon Kennedy, was just entering Raccoon City not knowing of the dangers. Clare Redfield was looking for info on her long lost brother meeting up with Leon in the Raccoon Police Department. They team up after finding out that Chris was in Paris hiding. They also find that the lead scientist William Birkin has injected himself with the G-Virus, a new and more powerful virus that he made, turning him into one of the deadliest B.O.Ws ever. Leon and Jill found away to escape the city; during the escape they kill William Birkin. As they escape, Jill wakes up by a one- time use vaccine made by Carlos Oliveira, a mercenary trying to escape city himself. After calling a helicopter, Jill must fight Nemesis. She shoots pipes that sprays out acid and melts its head and left arm off. After the fight Carlos gets news that Raccoon City is going to be nuked by Umbrella and tells Jill that they must get outside for the helicopter to see them. As Jill is a door away from freedom, Nemesis comes back as big scorpion. Jill finally kills the B.O.W and escape barely because of the nuke. When the nuke hit the city, the area became a wasteland. A year later Clare Redfield is caught infiltrating an Umbrella facility in France looking for info on her brother. She gets knocked out and is sent to a prison camp on Rockfort Island in South America. While she escapes, she finds zombies. In conclusion, the island has been plagued by the T-Virus. Also she meets an inmate called Steve Burnside. While they escape they meet another B.O.W codenamed Nosferatu. Clare kills it. Later they find out that the monster was Alexander Ashford, a scientist that made the T-Veronica Virus. They also find a mansion where Alfred Ashford lives; he is the owner of Rockfort Island. He has a twin sister but he never let anyone see his sister. But they find out his sister is frozen and he has been dressing up like her. Albert Wesker comes out of nowhere with yellow eyes and super powers and try to beat up Alexia, Alfred's twin sister. But Alexia throws him away like a rag doll. She also turns into a B.O.W and kills Steve. Chris Redfield comes to save his sister and ends up killing Alexia. After that they both escape.  
  
  
  
I'm not finished with the prologue yet. Some of you people don't know what this has to do with Outlaw Star, but next chapter it will all fall in place  
  
MarthG12( 


	2. Biopharm

Return of Umbrella  
  
  
  
Prologue; part two  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star or Resident Evil. Outlaw Star belongs to Sunrise and Resident Evil belongs to Capcom. I also don't own any real place in the story.  
  
  
  
Who would have thought that the main Umbrella facility would be in a place named Gavle; Sweden? After Chris and Clare got the data to shut down Umbrella inc., they went strait to the authorities and told about all the experiments and their failure's consequences to people. Umbrella was shut down, all files were destroyed, all B.O.Ws were destroyed, and all viruses from the past, present, and those yet to be made was destroyed.  
  
End of prologue  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Biopharm  
  
  
  
Gene: What's on TV today  
  
(turns to the news)  
  
Reporter: Hello everyone, this is Sam Greenwood speaking, and is here in front of this new skyscraper that belongs to this man beside me.  
  
(Give the microphone to the handsomely built man)  
  
Guy: Nice to meet you all. I am Jonathan Spencer, owner of Biopharm Inc. Biopharm used to be called Umbrella Inc. If some of you people just heard what I just said, your heart probably jumped in fear. But this company is not like it was in the past. We are only a regular pharmaceutical company that is trying to find medicine and cures. And if you are ever sick, you are welcome here.  
  
(Gives microphone back to Sam)  
  
Sam: Back to you Charlie  
  
(Gene turns off the TV)  
  
Gene: I must see this place sometime.  
  
(Vidphone rings)  
  
Jim: I got it  
  
(Picks it up. Fred Lowe's face is on the)  
  
Jim: Oh its you Fred  
  
(Fred is playing with his ear)  
  
Fred: I just want you to know that I'm not lending you any more money and you don't have to pay your debt. Goodbye.  
  
(Fred hangs up)  
  
Gene: What the hell!?  
  
Jim: he said-  
  
Gene: I heard everything. I'm going to pay Fred a visit tomorrow  
  
Later that night at Biopharm  
  
B.S.T.A guard: get that animal  
  
(A.N. B.S.T.A means Biopharm Special Task Agency)  
  
(Ten soldiers with assault rifles are chasing down a Ctarl-Ctarl dressed in a black trench coat)  
  
(He keeps on running with a CD-ROM in his hand. Runs into a window and jumps out)  
  
B.S.T.A. group leader: Damn he got away. Call the ground troops  
  
B.S.T.A guard: yes sir  
  
(Gets his radio out and calls)  
  
Outside  
  
(The Ctarl-Ctarl lands on his feet and starts running, but a spotlight is in his face)  
  
B.S.T.A guard: Hold it right there  
  
(The Ctarl-Ctarl shoots the light with his Benelli Shotgun, but the guard's assault rifle get ten shots in him)  
  
Ctarl: Arrgh  
  
(He limps away leaving a blood trail behind 


	3. A Carcass at the Doorstep

Return of Umbrella  
  
Well, well, well. Some of you people need to read this story.  
  
If any of you dudes and dudettes haven't heard FireflyDragon, He has some of the best stories of Outlaw Star I've read. He even let me use his character, Ikaru. He doesn't have a last name, but he is going to get one now.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Outlaw Star, Resident Evil, or Ikaru. Outlaw Star belongs to Sunrise; Resident Evil belongs to Capcom, and Ikaru Belongs to FireflyDragon. And Jonathan Spencer belongs to me.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: There is a carcass on the doorstep  
  
  
  
The next morning  
  
  
  
Gene: Aisha, its your turn to take out the garbage. I'm leaving now.  
  
As soon as Gene steps out of the doorway, he trips over something.  
  
Gene: What the f-OH MY GOD!!!  
  
Melfina: Gene, I was taking a nap.  
  
She looks down groggily.  
  
Melfina: WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE!!!!  
  
Suzuka: Where'd he come from?  
  
Aisha: Where who come from?  
  
Suzuka points to the dead body in the black trench coat.  
  
Aisha: You actually had it in ya, Gene  
  
Gene: I didn't murder him, he must have died here while dragging himself from somewhere because of that blood trail.  
  
He pointed at the long trail of blood.  
  
Aisha was face-to-face the body  
  
Aisha: He's still breathing, lets take him inside.  
  
Aisha put him on her back and carried him inside.  
  
Gene: Lay him down on the couch.  
  
Aisha dropped him on the couch.  
  
Gene: Hey Jim  
  
Jim: What I'm busy here  
  
He was typing away on his computer.  
  
Gene: Come here and look what I found.  
  
Jim walks in the room and looks at the couch.  
  
Jim: How could you, Gene?  
  
Jim kicks Gene on his leg.  
  
Gene: OWW. I didn't kill him, I found him at the doorstep. And plus he's still alive.  
  
Jim: Aisha, what are you doing to him?  
  
Aisha: Frisking him.  
  
She pulls off his hat and jacket.  
  
Aisha: He's a Ctarl-Ctarl. A cute one in fact  
  
Gene: OOO, does Aisha have a crush on someone  
  
Aisha: Don't push it.  
  
Gene starts dancing  
  
Gene: Aisha and, what is his name anyhow.  
  
Jim pulls out some kind of an ID card.  
  
Jim: It looks like our friend here works for that Biopharm Company.  
  
Gene: What's his name?  
  
Jim: Ikaru Taragkishi  
  
Gene: Aha, I was right, not all Ctarls have alliteration in their names.  
  
Aisha: That is a rare cause.  
  
Gene: Now back to my song. Aisha and Ikaru sitting in a tree.  
  
Jim: K-I-S-S-I-N-G  
  
Aisha: SHUT UP!!  
  
Gene: First comes love  
  
Jim: Then comes marriage  
  
Gene/Jim: Then comes a baby in a baby carriage  
  
Aisha jumped on Gene and started strangling him.  
  
Ikaru: Where am I?  
  
The OLS crew jumped at his voice.  
  
Gene: It's nice to meet you Ikaru. But can you please get you girlfriend of me?  
  
  
  
Well that's Chapter 2 for ya. But if you are reading this, REVIEW. Pretty Pretty Please. I just am getting started with my story. At the end of Chapter 3, you people who intend to finish this story you get to help the OLS crew. You'll find out next chapter. Until then MarthG12 says sayonara. 


	4. Fred Lowe

This Chapter will have the first live selection. This means that when this chapter is finished, you dearly beloved readers must choose what happens. There is no right or wrong choice. But there may be a good ending or bad ending. I got this idea from Resident Evil 3: Nemesis. So please R&R.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star, Resident Evil, or Ikaru. Outlaw Star belongs to Sunrise, Resident Evil belongs to Capcom, and Ikaru belongs to FireflyDragon. And Jonathan Spencer belongs to me. Oh yeah, I do not own any of these guns  
  
  
  
Return of Umbrella Chapter 3: Fred Lowe  
  
  
  
Ikaru: I'm not hurting anymore, but why are tranquilizer darts stuck in me. And who are you people, and what's this shit about a girlfriend, I don't have a girlfriend.  
  
Gene: You have an admirer though.  
  
Aisha got her hands off of Gene's neck.  
  
Aisha: Where'd you come from anyway?  
  
Ikaru: The last thing I remembered was that I was getting chased through that Biopharm building because I stole a-where's the disk? What did you to with it?  
  
Jim: I have it.  
  
Ikaru: Give it back!  
  
Ikaru holds his hand out.  
  
Jim: I already opened it. And I would like to know what does this stuff mean?  
  
Jim brings his laptop and sits down on the couch beside Ikaru. Everyone starts looking at the screen.  
  
Jim: I know you made this program. I hacked into it because it needed a password. But what the hell is a B.O.W and what does Fred Lowe has to do with this?  
  
Gene: What?  
  
Ikaru: I'll explain.  
  
He tells about the past of Biopharm.  
  
Suzuka: So you mean to say that Biopharm was formerly known as Umbrella, and that the company used to use people as subjects?  
  
Ikaru: Yep.  
  
Aisha: And B.O.W means bio-organic-weapons?  
  
Ikaru: Yep  
  
Jim: But what does Fred has to do with this?  
  
Ikaru: I think he's sponsoring it to get some money.  
  
Gene: But he has enough money anyway.  
  
Ikaru looks at Gene in the eyes.  
  
Ikaru: You don't know how much money that that company makes. He was lucky they picked him.  
  
Gene: Before I found you at the doorstep, I was going to see him.  
  
Ikaru: You guys know him?  
  
Aisha: Of course. Gene always borrows money from him.  
  
Gene: No I don't  
  
Ikaru: You said that you're going to visit him right?  
  
Gene: Uh-huh.  
  
Ikaru: Can I come?  
  
Gene: Okay. Does anyone else want to come?  
  
Suzuka: I'm going.  
  
Aisha: Me too.  
  
Jim: Me three.  
  
Melfina: I'm game.  
  
Gene: Well, lets go.  
  
In front of Fred's palace.  
  
They are all in front of the place.  
  
Ikaru: This place is huge!  
  
Gene: You'll get used to it.  
  
Jim: Dammit, I left my handheld computer at the house I'll have to come back to pick you up.  
  
Everyone else: okay  
  
Jim leaves in the car.  
  
Gene: Lets go in.  
  
He knocks. No answer.  
  
Gene: Strange.  
  
Leans on the door.  
  
Gene: Lets go in, ladies first.  
  
The girls go in. Ikaru stays outside.  
  
Gene: Like I said. Ladies first.  
  
Ikaru: Ha-ha very funny.  
  
He walks inside. Gene walks in after and closes the door.  
  
Aisha raises here head.  
  
Aisha: You here that.  
  
Gene/Suzuka: What?  
  
Ikaru raises his head.  
  
Ikaru: It sounds like a machine turning something.  
  
Just then, a thick steel plate blocks all the windows.  
  
Gene: What the-!?  
  
He runs to the door and tries to open it.  
  
Gene: Its locked. Aisha and Ikaru help me break the door down.  
  
They ram the door. It doesn't work.  
  
Aisha: Dammit.  
  
Suzuka: I suggest that we should go upstairs to see why Fred did this.  
  
They all head upstairs.  
  
Ikaru looks at the wall where all those guns are displayed.  
  
Ikaru: I'll stay here and look at the guns.  
  
Gene: Okay.  
  
The rest walk inside Fred's office.  
  
Gene: What happened here?  
  
The whole place was a mess. There were all documents, broken vases, and a dead body in a lab suit.  
  
Suzuka: There must have been some kind of struggle here.  
  
Mel walks behind the desk and checks under it.  
  
Aisha: What are you doing?  
  
Mel: Look at what I found!  
  
Gene looks at the key.  
  
Gene: Its labeled 1st floor elevator. He doesn't have an elevator.  
  
Gene takes the key  
  
Suzuka: I checked the dead body and found this book.  
  
She opens it and starts reading it.  
  
Suzuka: May 16th. I started this diary because when I'm out of this hell- house, I want to see how I did it. I had to steal the 1st floor elevator key from the greenhouse floor. Good thing he was sleep. My friends didn't help because they said it was impossible to leave. I got the key and started to see what would happen if I put the T-Spencer in the DNA of a rose sapling. It died. May 18th. Now I'm trying to get into the elevator. But two guards block it off. And my plant came to life and it is growing rapidly. It should be an adult in 5 hours. 5 hours later. I finally escaped the floor. My plant has eaten the guards and the other scientists. What have I created?  
  
Aisha: A man-eating plant, yeah right.  
  
Suzuka puts the book on the desk.  
  
Suzuka: He's probably telling the truth, after what Ikaru explained.  
  
Mel: You're right.  
  
Gene: Lets go find this elevator.  
  
They walk out the room to find Ikaru playing with a shotgun.  
  
Ikaru: This is just like my old one it's a Benelli.  
  
Aisha takes a handgun from the wall.  
  
Aisha: This gun says that it's called an Eagle 6.0  
  
Melfina also chooses a shotgun.  
  
Mel: This looks like one of those guns from those western movies.  
  
Suzuka: I don't need a gun.  
  
Gene pulls out a Glock 37.  
  
Gene: I have one just in case.  
  
Ikaru: All we need now is just some ammo.  
  
Gene: Now lets find this elevator.  
  
Everyone goes down stairs to search.  
  
Aisha opens a door labeled coatroom. She pushes the coats to find a steel door.  
  
Aisha: Guys, I think I found something.  
  
Everyone walks to the coatroom.  
  
Ikaru: This sure is an elevator.  
  
Gene looks at a keyhole beside the elevator door. He uses the 1st floor elevator key. The door opens.  
  
Gene: Lets go in.  
  
He takes the key and puts it in his pocket.  
  
Mel: Wait a minute. I think that we should probably think about what are we going to do.  
  
Everyone: Yeah.  
  
Gene: I say we find Fred and find out what is going on.  
  
Mel: I think that we should find a way out of here.  
  
  
  
Well that's the end of Chapter 3.  
  
1st live selection: Find Fred and find out what going on  
  
Find away out of the palace  
  
You have to decide. R&R  
  
MarthG12 ;) 


End file.
